1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to compact zoom lenses including four lens groups all of which are axially movable.
2. Summary of the Invention
It is an object of the present invention to provide an objective zoom lens for a viewfinder camera, which is sufficiently compact that the front end of the zoom lens does not intrude into the field of view of the viewfinder when the viewfinder is positioned desirably close to the taking lens for avoiding viewfinder parallax. Obviously, both diameter of the front end of the zoom lens and the distance of the front end of the zoom lens from the film plane are factors in this problem. The lens may also be light in weight and easily stored.